User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Doll Master (Date A Live)
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867890 So, it's been a long time since I proposed Isaac Westcott from Spirit Pledge. He was very well accepted around but now I have a new candidate that may be even more evil than his game counterpart... This one may be the only version of Ed Gein in light novel history so probably know where we are going... Anyway, her page is not here yet so I plan to get done with her proposal before I can create her page in this wiki. Recently, the first volume was translated so I'm up to make this proposal. The Setting Many should know by now what Date A Live is. It's currently one of the most popular light novels on Asia written by Kouchi Tachibana. In this version of Date A Live, we are going to talk about the non-canon spinoff, Date A Bullet. Fragment: Date A Bullet, is a side story novel series focused in one of the main heroines of Date A Live, Kurumi Tokisaki, considered to be one of the best anime girls ever created. In this side-story, Kurumi Tokisaki travels to the Neighboring World, a world where all humans who were turned into Spirits by Mio Takamiya in the real world were sent after they were killed by Kurumi Tokisaki or Isaac Westcott with his manipulated mankind. The amnesiac young girl, Empty, who woke up in the neighboring world encounters Tokisaki Kurumi. In this world, Kurumi discover this dimension is ruled by Quasi-Spirits and is in constant civil war. Much later, we discover this world is ruled by the Dominions, the strongest of all Quasi-Spirits that took control of this world after their Goddess, the True Spirits, were teleported to the true world... and so Kurumi's journey begins to free this world from the brutal dictators and tyrants that controls this world with iron first. Who is she? Our villain in question here is Doll Master, a creepy and sinister girl with bad tastes for dolls who is introduced as the main antagonist of the Volume 1. She is Dominion of the Tenth Region Malkuth who rules her kingdom with iron fist and turns most of her people into living dolls to expand her collection of friends and slaves. Back then, when Doll Master was a human, she had a tragic chilldhood filled with suffering and pain. As an orphan, she lived alone and was constantly suffering bullying from other children who considered her as an odd and pathetic girl who could not befriend with other children. Seeing humans as cruel things, she began to love dolls more than anything, making the production of dolls her goal in life... if it wasn't for Mio Takamiya who transformed her into a monster, resulting in her death by the hands of Westcott or the AST... with her death, she is sent to the other world... and this is where things go wrong. What she has done? Ahh... this one will take a while. After being teleported to the Quasi-Spirit world, the innocent Doll Master gained an Angel in the form of a Doll, as the Angel represents the very form of a Sephira Crystal (in this world, the Sephira Crystal is basically the soul of a Spirit). However, it turns out her angel is weak and barely can fight other Quasi-Spirits' angels. With that said, the innocent Doll Master suffered in the hands of those Quasi-Spirits, who were all once innocent girls who were teleported to the Neighboring World after their deaths in the real world. Abused, humilliated and used as a plaything by other female Quasi-Spirits, the sad Doll Master was left alone in this wild world full of violence. However, one day Quasi Spirits said her angel was pathetic for having the form of a doll, and this was the moment Doll Master turned to the dark side... for she noticed her angel was weak... if he was weak so why not add more dolls? And this is what she did. Using her cute appearance, she seduced other Quasi-Spirits and attracted them to dark places where she would drug them, dissect them alive and turn them into her beuatiful dolls. In a matter of time, she became a notorious serial killer. Using her young looks, she passed the image of a naive and innocent girl to gain the trust of other more naive Quasi-Spirits to kill them and turn them into her "friends" in a process where she ripped of their skin, removed their organs and bones and turned them into a beautiful pieces of arts. At times, her victims were young Quasi-Spirits (children) for they were easier to approach and befriend. Pretending to be their friends, Doll Master gave them dolls to gain their trust and later brutally backstab them to turn them into puppets. But that was not enough for her... she created the dolls but they were not alive. So what she did? Every single Quasi-Spirit has a Sephira Crystal inside of their bodies so make her art live again, she stole their crystal and merged her dolls with them, bringing back their existence inside of empty and creepy dolls. In this form, they can't speak, they can't hear, they can't move... they can do nothing. They can only see Doll Master making more victims while being hung. This basically turned them into entities stuck in an eternal state of suffering. With more than 100 powerful dolls under her command, Doll Master proceeded to invade the 10th Region with her army to create her own beautiful garden, a world where she could live in peace away from everyone. This resulted in a bloody civil war with the previous dominion, who was later overthrow by Doll Master and wiped out of existence. The war resulted in the death of thousands but the strongest Quasi-Spirits who were killed were used by Doll Master and dissected to become her soldiers, her minions. Unlike other dolls, they were brainwashed into thinking she was their mother so they could protect her even after their death... this resulted in her soldiers being mindless puppets. As the Dominion of Malkuth, Doll Master began to rule her kingdom with an iron fist, crushing her oppossers, transforming ugly Quasi-Spirits into more beautiful dolls, torturing older spirits to death for being ruthless and "evil" and finally estabilishing a dictatorship in the 10th Region... all freedom of expression was removed, anyone who dared to stand against Doll Master was immediately executed and cut in pieces by her dolls, people were not allowed to escape from her kingdom, traitors would be punished with brutal tortures and later having their bodies cut in pieces to be used as future pieces for her next dolls and so go on... During her reign, she casually sent her soldiers to random Quasi-Spirits, kidnapping them and later killing them to become her personal friends in her tower against their will. Everytime they refused, she would put them under psychological torture. At one point, she captured two hostiles Quasi-Spirits and made them fight each other in an arena with promise of giving the winner a Sephira Crystal of a True Spirit to give them total power and allow them to escape from the Neighboring World to live in the real world a normal and happy life. As expected, the two Quasi-Spirits fought each other to death but in the end, there was no Sephira Crystal, Doll Master sent her dolls to impale the winner and used their bodies as scraps. Seeing how effecient she could make "ugly Quasi-Spirits" useful, she created a killing game in her own kingdom,a game where dozens of Quasi-Spirits would fight each other to death and the winner would gain the so-promissed Sephira Crystal. But why she is promising a Sephira Crystal? What makes a Quasi-Spirit is their essential for need for survival by having a dream or aspirations for future to keep them alive. A Quasi-Spirit that isn't attached to a strong desire will eventually completely fade away regardless of their condition of their Sephira fragment. With that said, we can confirm Doll Master was trying to gather as many Quasi-Spirits as possible to her killing game using their worst fear: death. Giving them a Sephira Crystal to escape that world would give them an ambition and a goal to continue existing and fighting. Isn't that a good thing? NOPE! NO! What happens here is: with such reward in front of them, the Quasi-Spirits would commit any kind of brutal and heinous crime to win her Sephira Crystal, including corrupting them into killing their most loved ones and friends, transforming them into ruthless people. And like always the winner is deceived and is impaled by her dolls before being used as one of her personal friends. One day, the friend (Hiriyu Yue) of the secondary heroine, Empty, became a participant in this brutal game to win the Sephira Crystal Doll Master promised to gain the power to escape from that harsh world alongside Empty. However, one day Yue was ravaged and killed by another desperate Quasi-Spirit trying to survive the killing game;. Doll Master discovered Yuewas trying to help Empty. Using that information, Doll Master stole her Sephira Crystal and transformed her corpse into a dead rotten puppet so she could use her in the future to break Empty; by forcing her to fight her best friend. In the present, Doll Master continues her bloody killing game until one day, a true Spirit, Kurumi Tokisaki, entered in the neighboring world alongside Empty, who had now lost her memories. Seeing a true Spirit joining her killing game to gather informations about Mio Takamiya, Doll Master helped Kurumi's enemies to defeat her so she could steal her Sephira Crystal. But in the end, Kurumi won the first round, resulting in Doll Master burning alive the faithful dolls present in her room in an act of rage. However, she did not give up just yet. Seeing how powerful Kurumi was, Doll Master created a doll using the limbs of different corpses of her previous victims, a doll called as False Proxy and introduced her in the second round to fight Kurumi and possessed her Proxy's body to slaughter all the other participants so she could focus only in Kurumi. After a brutal battle, Proxy is defeated but before she could fade away, Doll Master mocked her calling her "worthless" and "trash". With her defeat, Doll Master prepared to launch a full attack at Kurumi instead of waiting a stronger opponent to appear. When Kurumi and Empty were preparing to strike Doll Master, the latter summoned the soul of one Kurumi's previous victims, Ibusuki Panie, and forced her to face her once again. After a long battle, Kurumi is defeated but before Panie could finish her off, Doll Master impaled Panie in her chest, saying she was no longer useful. With Kurumi defeated, Doll Master prepared to cut her off her limbs to use her parts as future prototype of doll and steal her Sephira Crystal to achieve absolute power over Zafkiel's angels, but before she could do so, Empty protected Kurumi, killing the dolls. However, Doll Master made one last use of Panie and transformed her very Sephira Crystal into new dolls, splitting her soul in different parts to summon more creepy dolls. As the dolls chase the two young girls, Kurumi finally awakes and creates an spacequake that destroy the last dolls. Swearing revenge, Doll Master is informed Kurumi Tokisaki is planning a full-attack at her tower to discover her location. She then plans to expand her army by sending her dolls to every corner of her region, kidnapping the strongest Quasi-Spirits and killing the weakest who can barely defend themselves. In one day, she prepared more than 1,500 dolls to fight Kurumi in a final battle. During the battle, Doll Master saw Empty on the battle and summoned the soul of her late friend, Yue, to psychologically torture her to insanity so she can betray Kurumi Tokisaki. However, the plan failed after Yue broke out of Doll Master's controll. With her defeat near, Doll Master's location is found by Kurumi Tokisaki in her sacred temple. When she begins to destroy the building, Doll Master proceeds to use her dolls as shields to give her time to escape cowardly. With most of her dolls destroyed and her temple destroyed, Doll Master is now found defeated by the heroes. When facing Kurumi, she states there is no meaning in life now she is no longer the Dominion of the 10th Region. After Empty says Doll Master can still be a good person, she immediately reply saying she was a sinner and still wanted to add Empty to her collection of creepy dolls. She is then killed by Empty with a big smile in her face for finally being sent to the world "darkness" and peace she wished for so long. Mitigating factors? She had a cruel childhood? Yes. She suffered very badly in both human and Quasi-Spirit world? Yes. But... does that means she really needed to do all those fuc***** up crimes? Does it mean she really needed to abuse and destroy her own kingdom? Does it mean she really needed to turn CHILDREN in living dolls? No. Even in her death, she may sound tragic but in the end she stated she was a monster herself. She loved being feared but she saw their fear and despair as the only thing that could make them her friends (similar to being dread). Even after her death, the authors still tries to give her some sympathy like what happened to Westcott but in the end she was a simple and pure monster who stated she was a sinner and her last wish being nothing more to turn Empty in a lifeless doll. So... No. Heinous Standard The series is a non-canon light novel written by another author with a big love for Kurumi. Not to mention, she was the first main antagonist of the story, where no standard was estabilished so far... even so, her mere presence was already dark enough. Even if she was canon, she could EASILY become one! Hell, she reaches a whole new level even if Minerva Liddell, Isaac Westcott and Mio Takamiya are around! Turning people into living dolls, creating killing games with children involved, turning her own kingdom in a bloody playground... Veridict Easily one of the MOST evil Date A Live villains to date so far, I dare to say she is second most evil behind Westcott. Even after so many tragic and sympathetic stories about her, she easily step on them like if she never carried about her tragic experiences. Now... we must wait for the next villain, White Queen who proves herself to be even more vile. But for now, easy yes for Doll Master. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals